marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man 2099 Vol 2 8
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Francesco Mattina | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Peter David | Penciler1_1 = William Sliney | Inker1_1 = William Sliney | Colourist1_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Ellie Pyle | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** * ** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Kraven, the Hunter's Airship | Synopsis1 = Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 and May Reilly/Lady Spider arrive at the Safe Zone on Earth-13, only to find it trashed and bodies of Spiders everywhere. Horrified by the sight, Lady Spider throws up. Miguel comforts her before spotting the wreckage of the Japanese Spider-Man's giant robot, Leopardon. They decide to fix it, but they can't go back to 2099 with Daemos running around. Therefore, Lady Spider goes back to her world on Earth-803, where, in her civvies, she requests the use of Oscorp's Stadium facility, claiming to be a friend of Lady Spider who is in need of it. Harold Osborn agrees to get his father's permission to use the lab in exchange for a date. Subsequently, he goes to his father and Lord Norman is too happy to agree. Lady Spider then returns to Earth-13 to report her success and she and Miguel transport the pieces of the robot to her world. But as they get to work on the robot, Norman calls his fellow Six Men of Sinistry to take out Lady Spider in revenge for her thwarting their attempted kidnapping of the mayor. Miguel tells Lady Spider that the robot need radiation in its arsenal for their next confrontation with the Inheritors due to their susceptibility to radiation. Lady Spider says she heard rumors of scientists working with glowing materials that are supposedly poisonous but it's all hush hush. Miguel then gets a call from Earth-616 Spidey and updates him, saying they have a little surprise for the Inheritors. As soon as he signs off, the two Spiders spot Harold wandering about the lab. Lady Spider insists that he leave, to which Harold notes something familiar about her. Then suddenly, the Six Men of Sinistry arrive. Unwilling to waste any time, Miguel leaps into action, clawing at Green Goblin, bluffing him into thinking that he cut his throat, when he deliberately missed, forcing the Goblin to retreat. Doctor Octopus then attacks Harold when he demands that the villains get out but then notices Mysterio vanishing from the scene. Lady Spider engages him, taunting that "Sinistry" isn't a word. Miguel, however, get hit in the back by Electro and throw out the window, where he crashes into Kraven's flying vehicle. As he hangs outside the windshield, Kraven boasts that it is impenetrable, only for Miguel to smash right through it. Back in The Stadium, Lady Spider takes cover inside Leopardon's head as Electro unleashes a lightning storm at her. The robot soon reactivates, causing its right hand and foot to disable Electro and Vulture respectively, before Miguel fires upon Octopus with Kraven's ship, knocking him out cold. Miguel then examines Octopus and finds that the radioactive power center to his arms was not lined properly; another year or so and he would've died of cancer. The two Spiders then get to work on Leopardon and they are finished, Lady Spider wonders what has become of Harold. Elsewhere in the Osborn mansion, Harold knocks on his father's bedroom door to warn him of the Six's intrusion. Norman yells at him to go away, but Harold barges in, only to find his father in his Goblin costume. With his secret identity exposed, Norman raises his gun and fires. As they take Leopardon to rejoin the other Spiders, Lady Spider wonders where Harold will take her to dinner. Miguel assures her that she'll have plenty of time to figure that out after they return from Loomworld and finish the Inheritors once and for all. | Solicit = • Spider-Man 2099 and Lady Spider must reunite with the rest of the spiders in time for the final battle against the Inheritors! • Who will survive the Spider-Verse? • Will Miguel finally be able to return home? And by “home” do we mean 2099 or 2014? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}